1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to window coverings and, more particularly, to temporary selectively raisable window shades and clips therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
New home owners and renters very often find that they must wait a long time before they are able to install new shades or draperies across their windows. This is especially true in the case of custom-made draperies, since the process of measuring, ordering and stitching the drapery materials is quite lengthy. Even ready made draperies are usually not purchased immediately as they are somewhat expensive and as the buyer usually shops around before finally selecting permanent drapes. In order to protect one's privacy, as well as to block out bright sunlight, new occupants frequently resort to temporary measures, such as hanging sheets or pasting newspapers or the like over their windows. Such measures are usually unsatisfactory, as the sheets or newspapers are a nuisance to put up and tend to detract from the appearance of the house or apartment. In addition, there is no convenient way to raise and lower these types of window coverings. Accordingly, the occupant cannot readily vary the amount of light shining through the windows or selectively have a view of the outdoors.
The closest known attempt to solve the above problems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,655. Herein, a temporary paper curtain is disclosed which has a first strip of stiffener material attached to its top edge and a second strip of stiffener material attached to its bottom edge. The first strip serves as an attachment strip for attaching the curtain to a wall and the second strip serves as a stiffening and weighting device to ensure that the curtain hangs correctly. In one embodiment of the invention, bores are provided through each of the stiffener strips and a plurality of vertically spaced apart holes are provided along one side of the paper sheet. A pull cord passing through the bores and the aligned holes allow the curtain to be raised and lowered. This means for raising and lowering the curtain is not entirely satisfactory, since the process of boring holes in the stiffener strips and threading the pull cord through the sheet adds to the cost and complexity of the product.